


Uneasy the Head

by ami_ven



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you often think about the future?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy the Head

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "crown"

“Do you often think about the future?” Roald asked, softly, adding another bit of kindling to their fire.

“Some,” said, Kel, continuing to polish her armor. “While I serve the crown, I go where I am sent.”

“ ‘The crown’,” repeated Roald, with a wry laugh. “Someday _I_ will be ‘the crown’. _I’ll_ be sending people into danger.”

“And we’ll go, willingly,” Kel told him. “You’re a good man, Roald, and you’ll be a good king.”

The prince ducked his head, smiling. “When _you_ say it, Kel, I almost believe you.”

“You’ll see,” she said, going back to her armor.

THE END


End file.
